This project seeks to demonstrate that a new experimental approach to the education of preschool-age autistic-like children will produce superior behavioral outcomes than a control program that represents widely accepted components of early intervention. Innovative aspects of the experimental program included: a) a develop-mentally integrated classroom in which normally functioning age-peers are trained as intervention agents for autistic children; b) the development of curriculum content based upon observations of older autistic-like children who are judged to be progressing satisfactorily in a variety of community settings, c) the use of continuous feed-back systems and single subject designs to insure the efficacy of intervention techniques with individual children; and d) the systematic, competency-based training of parents. Autistic-like children will be assigned (via a matching procedure) to either the experimental or the control program. We expect 12-18 autistic-like children to be serviced in each of the treatment programs. Extensive child and family assessments are scheduled prior to intervention, during active treatment, and at repeated follow-up points. Specific assessment procedures, utilizing direct observational procedures and standardized inventories, will examine intellectual, language, social, adaptive, and maladaptive behaviors of autistic children. Additionally, the social functioning of families with autistic children will be studied. In the experimental program, extensive assessment of normally developing children and their parents will be undertaken.